TDST 15: Out of This World
by rangers21A
Summary: The Total Drama Jet's next stop is London! However, just before it can land, the jet, the hosts, and the contestants were all pulled aboard what appears to be an alien ship! Will the girls be able to bang their way out of this situation? And just who is the voluptuous Professor that they meet aboard the ship?
1. Chapter 1

_**An Unexpected Turn of Events**_

"Ohhhh, fuck yeah! Right there! Aaah! Keep licking right there! AAAAAAAH!"

Anne Maria moaned at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. Juices dripped down Leshawna's chin as she kept eating out her mistress for the day.

"Hey, Anne Maria, can I have a turn now?" Zoey asked.

"Buzz off, Zoey!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "Aaah! Fuck, that feels so good!"

[Zoey: Anne Maria and I won the last challenge together! So, why is she the only one who gets to get eaten out by Leshawna? I would yell at her, but I've never really been good at doing that]

While Zoey angrily watched Anne Maria get her cunt licked by Leshawna, the other girls were up in First Class watching as Jasmine made a show of tormenting a bound and gagged Gwen with a vibrator. "And remember, sweetie," Jasmine purred as she rubbed the vibrator against Gwen's clit, "if you cum without my permission, all the other girls get to watch me discipline you."

[Gwen: I really wish we could vote out Jasmine so I wouldn't have to be her Bitch any more, but she's still immune for this challenge and the next one. I would beg the other girls to eliminate me instead, but, even if that happened, I would still have to be Jasmine's Bitch! I hate this! Being in this situation really makes me wish the Drop of Shame was still a thing]

As Jasmine continued to torture Gwen, Sanders sighed. "What's wrong, Sanders?" Dawn asked.

"I'm still pretty sad that MacArthur got eliminated." Sanders replied.

"You know, you can just go visit her in Chef's room if you really miss her." Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Sanders said. "Chef's always there, and he always makes me suck him off before he lets me be with MacArthur. I've swallowed so much of his spunk at this point that I was actually able to skip breakfast because I was already full from all of it."

Gwen, meanwhile, was getting close to cumming. "Mmm mmph mm!" She said desperately with the gag in her mouth.

Jasmine giggled. "Sweetie, if you wanna cum, just say so." She said.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmph!" Gwen screamed angrily, unable to shout real profanities with the gag in her mouth.

Fortunately, Gwen was saved by Chris's voice coming over the loudspeaker. "Good morning, ladies!" He said enthusiastically.

"Uh-oh." Sanders said. "Whenever Chris says something that happily, it never means anything good."

"We're right above our next destination and are getting ready to make our descent." Chris went on. "But, before we land, let me tell you a little about your next challenge!" The girls all braced themselves to hear what torture Chris had planned for them today. However, they were all quite surprised when he said, "Today, we'll be exploring the art of erotic massage!"

The girls all cheered. "That's right, ladies!" Chris continued. "Blainley, Chef, and I all figured you've had it pretty rough lately, so we decided we'd treat you to a nice, relaxing challenge that would be all about giving you girls a good time! So, when we land, we're going to-"

Suddenly, all the girls were pitched forward as the Total Drama Jet came to a sudden halt. "Oww…" Dawn groaned, rubbing her head. "Did we land?"

Sanders looked out one of the jet's windows. "Uh, guys?" She whimpered. "You might wanna take a look at this."

The girls all flocked to the windows of the jet to see that the Total Drama Jet was stopped in midair, surrounded by a weird blue energy. They were slowly being pulled up aboard what appeared to be an alien ship. "What the fuck?!" Jasmine said worriedly. "We've gotta get out of here!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded the girls. "CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE!" Came a robotic voice nearby.

"Who said that?!" Dawn asked, rubbing her eyes to try and get the spots out of her vision. "Who's- AAH!"

The girls all yelped as they were all hit by some sort of laser beam that knocked them unconscious. A while later, Dawn, Sanders, Jasmine, Gwen, Anne Maria, Zoey, Leshawna, and even Chris and Chef all came to, chained up in what appeared to be a futuristic dungeon of sorts. "What the hell?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Where are we?! And where's Blainley?"

"BE QUIET, HUMAN!" The girls and the two hosts all turned to see what appeared to be a giant dildo with a cannon and an eye stalk coming out of it in front of them. The dildo moved slowly towards them all. Then, in its loud, robotic voice, it screeched…

"WELCOME TO LONDON!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Professor Who?**_

"W-what?! London?" Leshawna said, completely freaking out right now. "I don't know about you guys, but this sure as hell doesn't look like London!"

"London was where we were _supposed_ to be landing," Chris said, "but I guess we got kidnapped by aliens instead. Go figure."

"WE ARE THE DALSEX!" The robotic dildo screeched.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Zoey asked "And what did you do with Blainley?"

"THE ONE YOU CALL BLAINLEY IS IN OUR SHIP'S INNER SANCTUM!" The Dalsex screeched. "WE ARE PREPARING HER FOR THE CONSUMMATION RITUAL!"

"Consummation ritual?" Zoey asked.

"CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE!"

"Dude, shut up!" Anne Maria yelled. "God, can you hear the sound of your voice? It's so annoying!"

"What exactly is this 'consummation ritual?'" Gwen asked.

"THE DALSEX CHOOSE ONE PLANET EVERY 100 YEARS, AND THEN CHOOSE THE SLUTTIEST, SEXIEST FEMALE SPECIMENS ON THAT PLANET TO CONSUMMATE WITH!" The Dalsex explained. "WE THEN ALLOW THESE FEMALES TO BE THE ONES TO RELIEVE OUR PENT-UP SEXUAL FRUSTRATION, UNFORTUNATELY USUALLY KILLING THEM IN THE PROCESS!"

"What?!" Sanders exclaimed. "You can't kill Blainley!"

"DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN!" The Dalsex said, not sounding reassuring at all. "WE PLAN TO CONSUMMATE WITH ALL OF YOU! YOU SHALL BE ABLE TO JOIN YOUR FRIEND, BLAINLEY, IN THE GREAT HONOR OF BEING PART OF THE CONSUMMATION RITUAL!"

"Well, wait. What about me and Chef?" Chris asked. "I mean, we're dudes, so you probably don't want us to stick around for this consummation thing, right?"

"Way to be a man, Mclean." Anne Maria said sarcastically.

"Shut it!" Chris said irritably. "So, uh, whaddaya say, bud? How about letting Chef and I go?"

The Dalsex considered this for a moment. Finally, it responded, "WE SHALL NOT RELEASE YOU! WE CAN USE OUR FEMINIZATION RAY TO TURN YOU AND THIS 'CHEF' INTO FEMALES TO CONSUMMATE WITH AS WELL!"

"You can what?" Chris asked in a small voice.

"I SHALL RETURN FOR THE REST OF YOU WHEN THE CONSUMMATION RITUAL IS READY!" The Dalsex said as it backed itself out of the room. "CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE!" And with that, it left Chris, Chef, and the Total Drama Sex Tour contestants chained up in the ship's dungeon.

"Oh, God!" Leshawna cried. "I don't wanna be fucked to death! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!"

"At least all of you already are women!" Chris said, quite terrified. "I don't wanna be turned into a chick! Do you, Chef?"

"Uh-uh!" The two of them also began screaming for help that would probably never come.

"All of you, calm down!" Sanders shouted. "We'll figure a way out of this!"

"Maybe I can pick the locks on these cuffs." Anne Maria suggested. "I got a lot of practice doing that trying to read my cousin's diary."

"But, even if we get out of these cuffs, there's no way we'll be able to get back to the jet and get off this ship." Jasmine said. "Those dildo-bots probably have every inch of this place guarded."

"Oh, God!" Leshawna screamed. "We're gonna die here!"

Suddenly, the sound of a woman moaning filled the air. "What's that noise?" Sanders asked.

"Maybe the Dalsex started the consummation ritual early." Leshawna said worriedly. "Just means we're only that much closer to death."

"No." Zoey said. "I think it's that."

Zoey pointed to something that was beginning to materialize in the middle of the dungeon. It looked just like an old phone booth with dozens of pictures of attractive and scantily clad men and women pasted to it. As it faded into existence, it made a sound like a woman having an orgasm. Finally, it stood fully materialized in the middle of the room and two people stepped out of it.

The first was a man with sleek blonde hair wearing a tight T-shirt that exposed his muscular arms and jeans. He looked like he could be a male supermodel. The girls all ogled him, most of them getting wet right away. The second person to step out was a woman with long brown hair wearing a sexy teacher outfit. She had double D breasts, full red lips, and looked hot as all hell. Chris and Chef both got hard at the sight of her and the girls only got even wetter.

"Hello there." The woman said in a British accent. "It appears we've landed in the right place."

"Who… Who are you?" Zoey asked, completely mystified.

"My name is The Professor." The woman explained. "This is my travelling companion, Tyler Rose. And we're here to rescue you all." The Professor pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary vibrator. She flipped it on and suddenly Chris, Chef, and the Total Drama girls' shackles came loose, setting them all free. "Ah, good old Sonic Vibrator." The Professor said. "Never fails. Now, everyone, quickly! Aboard my TARDFS!"

"I'm sorry." Dawn said, confused. "Did you just say 'TARDFS?'"

"Yes." The Professor replied. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension For Sex. Incredibly hard to pronounce, yes, but it can travel anywhere in time and space, and it can definitely get you all off this ship."

"Sounds good to me!" Leshawna said excitedly. "Let's go, y'all!" Leshawna ran aboard the TARDFS.

"But wait!" Sanders said. "There's still one more person on this ship! Her name's Blainley. She got taken by the Dalsex to be the first one up for their consummation ritual."

"Ah. Very unfortunate." The Professor said. "However, I'm afraid I cannot help her. To venture into the Dalsex's inner sanctum would be complete suicide."

"Well, then what are we going to do?" Sanders asked.

Chris's face broke into a grin. "This sounds like a great idea for a challenge!" He announced. "The first girl to rescue Blainley and not get killed will be today's winner!"

"What happened to your original, comfortable, relaxing erotic massage plan?" Zoey asked.

"Change of plans." Chris said. "I've decided that a race that will most likely end in your deaths sounds much more like Total Drama. So, have fun!"

"You're not gonna stick around?" Jasmine asked, sounding judgmental.

"Of course not!" Chris said. "I'm not getting turned into a woman and fucked to death! Besides, if Blainley dies, I get first dibs on the girls in her harem." And with that, Chris was the next to board The Professor's TARDFS.

"Hey, why do you get first dibs on her girls?" Chef asked angrily, following Chris aboard the TARDFS.

Tyler Rose walked up to Gwen. "You best come along with us, miss." He said in a British accent that absolutely soaked Gwen's pussy. "It's far too dangerous for a lady as pretty as you."

"Oh." Gwen said, blushing and smiling. "Well, okay. Thanks." Tyler Rose then led Gwen aboard the TARDFS.

"Are there any others who wish to avoid certain death?" The Professor asked. None of the other girls responded. "Okay then. If you all somehow make it out of here alive, I will certainly come back for you. Until then, cheers!" And with that, she stepped aboard the TARDFS, which began to slowly disappear to the sound of a woman having an orgasm.

"Okay, ladies," Sanders said, "we're facing an army of extremely sexually frustrated robots out there. So, we'd better find a nice, quiet, stealthy way out of this-"

"LEEEEEROY JENKIIIIINS!" Jasmine yelled as she kicked down the door to the dungeon, squashing the two Dalsex that were guarding the room beneath it. "What?" Jasmine said in response to the other girls staring at her. "World of Warcraft is huge in Australia. Anyways, come on! Last one to Blainley gets fucked to death!"

Jasmine ran out of the room, followed by the others girls. All except one. "Uh, coming, Dawn?" Sanders asked, as the petite blonde was the only one left in the room.

"I will be." Dawn said simply. "You guys go on ahead."

Sanders just shrugged and ran out after the others. The girls were lucky the first few passageways, not running into any Dalsex robots, but soon they found that the hall separated into three separate hallways.

"Which way do we go?" Zoey asked.

"We should each take different routes so at least one of us reaches Blainley." Sanders suggested. "I'll go right." Sanders took off down the hall to the right.

"I'll go left." Jasmine said, taking off down the hall to the right.

"Come on, Zoey!" Anne Maria said. "You and me are going straight down the middle!"

"You only want me to come with you so you can use me as a distraction in case we run into monsters, don't you?" Zoey said.

Anne Maria laughed. "Duh! Come on!" Anne Maria grabbed Zoey by the arm and the two of them raced off down the central hall. Soon, the hall came to a turn, and, coming down the hall, the sound of metallic feet could be heard. "Oh, shit!" Anne Maria whispered. "It's the Dalsex! Zoey, go take care of them!" Anne Maria shoved Zoey out in front of her.

"Wait! Don't- Uh… Hi." Zoey had come face-to-face with three robots that looked very different than the Dalsex they had met earlier. These robots were more human-like, with smooth chrome skin and antennae on their heads. "Uh, who are you guys?"

"We are the Vibermen!" One of the robots replied.

"The Dalsex invited us to join them for their consummation ceremony." The second Viberman said.

"The real question is who are you?" The third one added

"Uh… Well, you see…" Zoey struggled to think of an answer. Finally, one came to her, causing a very un-Zoey-like sinister grin to spread across her face. [Zoey: I normally don't take revenge on people. Usually, I just try to be nice to them and hope that they'll be nice back. But Anne Maria has just made me so mad these past couple of weeks! She picked me as her partner in the last challenge just so she could watch me get humiliated, and, after we won, she wouldn't let me do anything with Leshawna even though I'm the one who did all the work in the challenge! I think it's high-time karma paid Anne Maria a visit]

"I'm a tour guide!" Zoey finally said. "I was just giving this lovely lady a tour of the Dalsex's ship." Zoey pulled Anne Maria out in the open. "She was picked by the Dalsex to be a part of their consummation ritual, so we've been looking for eligible aliens for her to practice on first before taking on the Dalsex! I think she would love to see how much fun you three gentlemen are in bed."

"What?!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "No! No I wouldn't!"

"Excellent!" The first Viberman said, pulling Anne Maria close. "I'm sure she shall be very fun to fuck! Shall we, boys?" The other two Vibermen nodded. From their crotches, each one of them sprouted a foot-long metallic cock. One of the Vibermen got down on the ground, and the other two forced Anne Maria on to his cock. Anne Maria moaned loudly as, true to their name, the Viberman's cock started vibrating inside her.

"Ohhhhh, that feels so- Ulp!" The second Viberman had just stuck his cock in Anne Maria's mouth for her to suck on. The third got behind her and shoved his cock, which also started vibrating, deep in her ass. Anne Maria moaned with the one Viberman's cock in her mouth as she was taken in all three holes at once by huge, vibrating dicks. Zoey watched Anne Maria get ravaged by the Vibermen, and even started fingering her own snatch as she watched them.

"Mmmm!" Anne Maria moaned with the Viberman's cock in her mouth. She took it out for a moment to speak. "Ohhh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Anne Maria screamed from pleasure as she climaxed, loving the sensation of the two Vibermen inside of her. The third one forced his cock back in her mouth when she was done and she kept sucking on it, deepthroating it like a pro and rolling her tongue all over the length of it.

"Damn!" The Viberman getting the blowjob groaned. "This girl gives great head!"

"Her ass isn't so bad either!" The one Viberman grunted.

"Fuck! It feels like I'm gonna blow any second!" Moaned the Viberman in her pussy.

All three Vibermen groaned as they came in each of Anne Maria's holes. Suddenly, all three of them started sparking and shaking, and finally all fell down, completely shorted out from those intense orgasms.

Anne Maria spat the one Viberman's cum out of her mouth. "Blech! Was that motor oil?!" She exclaimed. Zoey fell to the floor, laughing her head off. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Anne Maria grabbed one of the Vibermen's cocks, ripped it off his crotch, and threw it at Zoey's head. "How about that? Was that funny?"

"Oww!" Zoey whimpered, rubbing her head. "Not really."

"Then get the hell up and start walking!" Anne Maria ordered. "I swear to God, the next robots we find, you're having sex with all of them!"

As Anne Maria and Zoey continued down the hall, Chris, Chef, Leshawna, and Gwen all watched them on a giant TV monitor from inside The Professor's TARDFS which, of course, was bigger on the inside. "Yeesh!" Gwen said. "I really wouldn't want to be Zoey right now."

"Better than being Jasmine." Leshawna said, pointing to another screen where Jasmine appeared to be taking on five Vibermen at once, though it looked like she was enjoying herself quite a bit.

"Yeah, this challenge might be our toughest one yet." Chris said, smiling broadly. He turned to the camera. "Will the Total Drama girls make it out of the Dalsex's ship alive? Which aliens will we parody next?"

"And what will I be willing to let Chris and Chef do to me after the break?" The Professor added, trailing her finger seductively down Chris's chest.

"Hey, you'd make a pretty good host." Chris observed, an idea already forming in his brain. He turned back to the camera. "Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Ultimate Alien Pleasure Experience**_

Chris, Chef, Leshawna, and Gwen were all still aboard The Professor's TARDFS, watching the other girls compete to see who could rescue Blainley without dying. Jasmine was in the middle of taking on five Vibermen at once. Chris and Chef were getting hard just watching her go, and Gwen and Leshawna were both soaked downstairs. It also didn't help that The Professor's companion, Tyler Rose, was hitting on Gwen.

"You know, a lovely lady like yourself would be much better off travelling with The Professor and I than being a sex slave to that Australian girl." Tyler Rose said to her. "Why don't you come with us after your friends save your show's other host?"

"You know, it's tempting," Gwen replied, "but I have a chance to win a million dollars on this show, and I don't think I want to give that up."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know." Tyler said. "I can promise you that, if you do join us, your life will be filled with much more pleasure."

Gwen grinned. "How much pleasure?"

Gwen looked down to see that Tyler Rose was starting to get hard. The bulge in his pants was huge. Gwen was practically drooling staring at it. "Why don't you let me show you?" Tyler rose said, moving in to kiss Gwen passionately. Gwen kissed him back, then started helping him undress. Gwen pulled down his pants to find a twelve-inch cock waiting for her.

"Holy moley!" She squealed. "Mmm. Looks tasty." Gwen ran her tongue up the length of Tyler's cock, then put as much of it as she could in her mouth, sucking on it hard. Gwen bobbed her head up and down on Tyler's cock, running her tongue all over the length of it, wanting to get a taste of every inch. Finally, Tyler groaned as he came, shooting seed down Gwen's throat. Gwen swallowed it all, then looked up smiling. "Hope you've still got a little more in you." She purred.

Tyler Rose grinned. "I'm ready to have a little more in _you_." He replied. Gwen laid down and Tyler Rose got down and gently eased his cock in Gwen's pussy. Gwen moaned as he pumped in and out of her, going slow at first then building up speed.

"Aaah! Fuck! You're really good at this!" Gwen groaned.

"The Professor's taught me a lot about how to please a lady." Tyler Rose replied.

"Well, you're definitely pleasing me!" Gwen cried out happily from pleasure as she climaxed. Tyler Rose kept going, pounding away at Gwen's pussy.

"You know, we shouldn't let them have all the fun." The Professor purred, slipping out of her clothes. Her double D breasts looked immaculate, her ass was nice and supple, and her pussy was wet and ready for action. "Chris, Chef, would you care to join me?" She asked.

Chris and Chef jumped at the chance. Chef got down and allowed The Professor to lower herself on to his cock. Chris got behind her and shoved his own cock deep in her ass. The Professor moaned loudly as the two men pumped into her. "Damn, you're tight!" Chris grunted.

"I can make it even better for you." The Professor purred. She suddenly started to glow, somehow causing her walls to get even tighter around Chris and Chef's cocks as well as heat up too to give them even more pleasure.

"Damn, girl!" Chef groaned. "How are you doing that?"

"We Sex Lords have certain abilities that make us masters of pleasuring others." The Professor replied. "Now fuck me harder! I'm getting so close!"

Meanwhile, Leshawna was just standing there looking at everyone else having fun without her. "Hey!" She yelled, very annoyed. "Don't I get somebody to fuck too?"

"Oh, my apologies, dear." The Professor said. "I should have told you: if you want a sex partner, all you have to do is ask the TARDFS."

"Uh, okay." Leshawna said, confused. "Uh… TARDFS, can I get somebody to fuck me?"

Suddenly, a hole in the floor next to Leshawna opened up and a figure that looked like an extremely handsome man popped out of it. "Hello." The man said in a robotic voice. "I would be happy to fuck you. Please inform me how you wish to be pleasured."

"Uh… Okay." Leshawna said, feeling weirded out by this but also excited seeing the bulge on this man. "Can you fuck me in the ass?"

The man's pants disappeared, revealing an enormous cock. Leshawna grinned and got on all fours. The man then slowly eased his cock deep in Leshawna's ass, causing her to moan as he thrusted in and out of her. "Ohhhh, fuck! That's so good!" Leshawna groaned.

"Would you like me to be bigger?" The man asked as he pounded away at her ass.

"You can do that? Hell yeah!" Leshawna said happily. The man's cock suddenly grew another two inches inside Leshawna, causing her to moan louder. "Ohhhh, holy shit! This is amazing!" She groaned. "What else can you do?" The man responded by having his cock begin to vibrate as well as heat up inside Leshawna. Leshawna screamed from pleasure as she had one of the best orgasms of her life.

While everyone in the TARDFS was busy getting busy, the other contestants were getting closer to saving Blainley. Jasmine, now covered in motor oil from the several Vibermen she was servicing, stood victoriously over the five Vibermen, who had promptly shorted out after doing her. "Thanks for the good time, boys, but I gotta run!" Jasmine said, taking off down the hall. [Jasmine: I have to say, getting kidnapped by aliens has to be one of the best experiences of my life! The sex I've been having aboard their ship is amazing! I can't wait to see what other aliens there are here!]

Jasmine took a turn down the hall, but unfortunately found her path blocked by one of the Dalsex. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CELL?" The Dalsex screeched.

Jasmine grinned. "Looking for you, big boy." She purred. "I was wondering if you wanted to 'consummate' a bit early with me."

The Dalsex considered this, then its dildo-like body sprouted several cock-shaped tentacles. "VERY WELL." The Dalsex screeched. "LET THE CONSUMMATION BEGIN!"

The cock tentacles all stretched forward. A few of them wrapped around Jasmine's limbs and lifted her up in the air. Two more plunged deep in her pussy, another two went in her ass, and one more went in her mouth for her to suck on. Jasmine moaned with the tentacle in her mouth as the other tentacles pumped deeper and deeper inside of her. "CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE!" The Dalsex screeched as its tentacles ravaged Jasmine

The Dalsex forced its tentacles as deep as they could go in Jasmine's holes. Jasmine moaned from pleasure as she came once, twice, then three times. "Ohhhh, fuck!" She groaned. "Keep going! Fuck me harder!"

The Dalsex was starting to spark and short out. It seemed the alien had met its match. "CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMAAAAAAAAATE!" The Dalsex's tentacles all exploded with cum, pumping all of Jasmine's holes full of it. The alien then retracted its tentacles and promptly fell over from exhaustion.

Jasmine swallowed the cum in her mouth and stood over her conquered foe. "That's it?!" She asked irritably. "I wasn't finished yet, dammit!" She gave the alien a good, hard kick and stormed off down the hall, desperately wanting to find another one of them to fuck.

Meanwhile, in the inner sanctum of the Dalsex's ship, Blainley was chained to the floor and was being oiled up and prepared for the Dalsex's consummation ritual. "I'm always in for a good fucking," Blainley said nervously as the Dalsex continued oiling her body, "but I never thought sex might kill me!"

"BE QUIET, HUMAN!" One of the Dalsex screeched. "SOON THE CONSUMMATION RITUAL SHALL COMMENCE!"

"Any chance it can commence right now?" All the Dalsex in the room turned to see a petite, blonde girl standing by the door to their inner sanctum. "Hello." Dawn said sweetly, waving to them all.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE, HUMAN?" One of the Dalsex screeched.

"That's not important." Dawn said simply. "But I think I can help you guys out if you free Blainley. You're all pretty sexually frustrated, right?"

"IT HAS BEEN 100 YEARS SINCE WE LAST HAD RELEASE!" One of the Dalsex replied.

"Well, what if I said I could help you all get 100 years worth of release right now?" Dawn said. The Dalsex all considered this. "I'll help you all get your frustration out," Dawn went on, "if you release me friend."

The Dalsex all kept thinking about Dawn's offer. Finally, they all sprouted cock tentacles and converged on Dawn. In total, there were about 100 Dalsex for her to fuck. "VERY WELL, HUMAN!" One of them said. "LET THE CONSUMMATION RITUAL BEGIN!" And the tentacles all swarmed Dawn at once.

Meanwhile, Sanders was still looking for the ship's inner sanctum. "Come on! Where the hell is it?" She complained. "It's gotta be nearby!"

She turned a corner and suddenly came face to face with a giant, pink-skinned alien that looked like an unholy cross between a squid and a human. "Oh, shit…" Sanders whimpered. "Uh… Hello there." The alien regarded Sanders but didn't speak. "Um… I'm looking for the inner sanctum of the ship." Sanders went on nervously. "Can you tell me where that is?"

The alien stayed silent for a long time, then finally replied, "Yes."

"Great!" Sanders said. "Where is it?"

"In order for me to tell you that," the alien said, "you must first give me something."

Sanders sighed, "Let me guess: you're another horny alien the Dalsex invited to their consummation thing." The alien nodded. Sanders sighed again. "Look, I really don't feel like fucking… Whatever it is you are, so can we maybe work out a different deal?"

"If my current form is not pleasing to you," the alien said, "perhaps you would like a different form better." The alien began to change its shape. Sanders gasped when the alien finished shapeshifting. It now looked exactly like MacArthur, but with bigger breasts as well as a gigantic cock.

"How… How did you…"

"My species can change its shape to whatever our partners find most desirable." The alien explained, sounding just like MacArthur. "You apparently favor the form of your police partner, but with some slight modifications apparently."

[Sanders: I miss MacArthur so much! Sure, I can visit her whenever I want in Chef's harem, but it's not really the same. So this alien looking like MacArthur, especially with a cock that big, was basically a godsend]

Sanders ran over and kissed the alien passionately. She then bent over against the wall and reached back to spread her buttcheeks. "Take me as hard and rough as you can!" She begged. "Don't hold anything back!" The alien came forward and forced its enormous cock deep in Sanders's ass, giving her an extra hard smack on the ass as well. Sanders screamed from pleasure, cumming almost instantly. "Ohhhh, yes!" She moaned. "Fuck me, baby! Fuck me raw!"

The alien pounded away at Sanders's ass as hard as it could, spanking her with every thrust. It seemed to know exactly how Sanders liked it, and gave it to her exactly like that. Sanders moaned like crazy, cumming again and again as the alien kept pounding away at her ass and spanking her. "AAAAAAH! OH, MACARTHUR!" Sanders screamed as she climaxed again.

"Yeah, say my name, baby!" The alien replied in MacArthur's voice. It apparently knew exactly how to act like MacArthur as well. "Who's my little bitch?"

"I am! I am!" Sanders screamed from pleasure.

"You love being treated like a bitch, don't you?" The alien said, spanking Sanders extra hard.

"Yes! Yes! I love it! Fuck me harder!" Sanders begged.

The alien gave one last hard thrust, hilting itself inside Sanders and moaning loudly as it pumped her ass full of cum. Sanders cried out as she came one last time too. Finally, the two of them slumped to the ground, both exhausted from such incredible sex. "Fuck, that was good…" Sanders panted happily.

The alien changed back to its original form. "Indeed." It said. "Now then, you wanted to know where the Dalsex's inner sanctum is, correct?"

Soon after, Sanders was running towards the Dalsex's inner sanctum. She reached the door at the same time as Jasmine, Anne Maria, and a motor oil-covered Zoey. "Hey. What the hell happened to you?" Sanders asked Zoey.

"Anne Maria made me fuck, like, ten Vibermen at once." Zoey panted, incredibly worn out. "Need to rest."

"No time!" Jasmine said. "We need to get in there and save Blainley! You ready, girls?" Sanders, Anne Maria, and Zoey all nodded. Jasmine kicked down the door to the Dalsex's inner sanctum only to be met with a very surprising scene. "Whoa… What the fuck?!"

The entire room was drenched in cum. Everything was covered in sticky, white seed. All the Dalsex laid on the ground, appearing too exhausted to move after what appeared to be the most amazing sex of their lives. Something in the middle of the room moved and wiped its face off. "Oh. Hey, guys!" Dawn said, covered head to toe in cum. "I rescued Blainley!" Another figure covered in cum standing next to Dawn also wiped their face off, revealing themselves to be Blainley, still alive and safe, but drenched in the aftermath of whatever happened in this room.

"Dawn… How did you do this?" Sanders asked in awe.

Dawn shrugged. "I just used my aura trick on them." She said simply. "I used up a ton of aura to do it, though. Gonna need a few days to recharge."

"Does anyone know what the hell she's talking about? "Anne Maria asked. The other girls shook their heads.

Suddenly, the sound of a woman having an orgasm repeatedly filled the air as The Professor's TARDFS materialized in the middle of the room. Chris and Chef stepped out of it along with Gwen and Leshawna, all of whom looked very sexually satisfied, and The Professor and Tyler Rose. "Congratulations, Dawn!" Chris announced. "For saving Blainley, you win today's challenge!"

"Your jet should be in the ship's cargo hold." The Professor said. "I can transport all of you there now that all the Dalsex are defeated."

Tyler Rose took Gwen's hand. "So, what do you say to my offer to join the Professor and I?" He asked her.

Gwen smiled. "Thanks but no thanks." She said. "I had a great time with you, but I think I'll stick around here to see if I can win the million."

Tyler Rose smiled politely. "As you wish." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "But do call me after you're finished with the competition."

"Deal." Gwen said happily. [Gwen: For the first time in weeks, I actually got to have a sexual experience that wasn't torture. Sure, I'll miss Tyler Rose, and I'll definitely hate still having to be Jasmine's Bitch, but I think I can handle it until I win the million]

The Professor came up behind Chris and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mmm. I thoroughly enjoyed our time together today." She purred.

"Yeah, me too." Chris replied. "You know, I actually want to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What's that?" The Professor asked.

"Just an idea I had." Chris said cryptically. "But first…" He turned to the camera. "Which girl will be sent to the hosts' harems tonight? Who will be today's Bitch? And what plans do I have in store for The Professor? Find out coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for the Elimination and the Bitch Votes by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Once again, Jasmine is immune from all votes, but you can vote for anyone else. Voting will end Friday the 20th

Options for the Bitch and Elimination Votes: Gwen, Leshawna, Sanders, Anne Maria, Zoey


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Best And The Worst**_

The girls all filed into the elimination chamber, having cast their votes. Chris entered soon after, holding two collars as usual. The _unusual_ thing about them, though, was that one of them didn't have a letter for the tag. It just had a regular one.

"All right, ladies," Chris said, "time to decide who's getting the boot and who's becoming a Bitch. First off, the lucky loser of the Bitch Vote is… Gwen!"

Gwen actually stood up and cheered. "YES!" She shouted. [Gwen: If I'm the Bitch for whoever won the challenge today, then I don't have to be Jasmine's Bitch. This is awesome! Wow. I must be the first person ever to say that about losing the Bitch Vote]

Gwen happily accepted her collar and sat back down. "Now, let's see who will be joining the hosts' harems tonight." Chris went on. "And the bitch getting the boot today is… Nobody!" The girls all cheered. "Yes, that's right." Chris continued. "Today's challenge was a reward challenge! Dawn, for winning today's challenge, you and your Bitch will be treated to a special erotic massage like we were actually going to do originally." Dawn and Gwen both high-fived. "Also, you get this special gift from The Professor." Chris produced a bottle of perfume from his pocket. "A bottle of Gorglaxian pheromone perfume!"

"What the hell is a Gorglaxian?" Leshawna asked as Dawn accepted the bottle.

"No idea." Chris said." The Professor just said their pheromones has 'special properties,' or whatever."

"Hey, speaking of The Professor, what was the thing you wanted to talk to her about?" Sanders asked.

Chris grinned. "You won't have to worry about that _this_ season." He said.

"Wait. _This_ season?" Gwen asked. "Does that mean…"

"You'll see." Chris said, winking to the camera.

"So, if this is a reward challenge, what's that other collar for?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Chris said. "See, this collar is the Temp Bitch Collar. Since Gwen will be busy serving Dawn all night, Jasmine needs a new Bitch until Gwen's done with Dawn. Now, Anne Maria, why don't you come up and accept your new collar?"

"What?!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "Why me?!"

"Well, because otherwise you would have been eliminated tonight." Chris explained. "Chop chop. Get up here and take the collar."

[Anne Maria: Oooh, I can't believe those bitches tried to vote me out! Whatever. I'm still in the game, and I'm playing to win! Watch out, you bunch of bitches!]

Anne Maria begrudgingly accepted her collar, then turned around to find that Jasmine was already upon her. "We are going to have so much fun." Jasmine purred with a wicked glint in her eye. She picked up Anne Maria and carried her off to Loser Class.

"All right, Dawn and Gwen, if you two would also proceed to Loser Class," Chris said, "we can get started on your reward."

Dawn and Gwen hurried back to Loser Class to find two massage tables set up, as well as Jasmine whipping a tied-up Anne Maria's ass with a riding crop. Gwen smiled happily, glad that that wasn't her this time. "So, who's the one giving us the massages?" Dawn asked.

"Hey there, ladies." Dawn and Gwen turned around to find Blainley standing there, completely naked and holding a bottle of massage oil. "I just wanted to return the favor for saving me today." She purred. "Now, why don't you get on the tables?"

Gwen and Dawn both grinned and got on the tables. Gwen laid face up and Dawn laid face down. Blainley approached them and began squeezing massage oil on to their bodies. She gently rubbed the oil all over their skin, gently rubbing and massaging Gwen's breasts and Dawn's ass. "Ohhhh, fuck, that's nice…" Gwen moaned.

"I know…" Dawn said, quite relaxed. "It feels so good…"

Blainley started with Dawn. She began rubbing her back up and down, then moved down to her ass. She gently squeezed and rubbed Dawn's buttcheeks as Dawn moaned softly. She then gasped as Blainley inserted two of her fingers into her asshole. "You like that?" Blainley purred.

"Ohhhhh, yes!" Dawn groaned. Blainley reached under Dawn to finger her pussy as well as her ass. Dawn moaned as Blainley played with her holes. "Aaaah!" Dawn groaned. "I'm gonna cum!" Dawn moaned loudly as she climaxed, squirting juice all over Blainley's fingers.

Blainley licked her fingers clean, then moved on to Gwen. She rubbed, squeezed, and kneaded Gwren's breasts as Gwen moaned softly. Blainley then reached down to rub Gwen's clit while she wrapped her lips around one of Gwen's nipples to suck on it. "Aaaah! Yes!" Gwen moaned. "Aaah! Lick my pussy now!"

Blainley happily obliged, running her tongue down Gwen's body until she reached her cunt. Blainley started licking Gwen's slit. Her tongue swam around inside of Gwen as Gwen moaned loudly. Suddenly, she found Dawn mounting her face. "Can't leave me out." Dawn purred. Gwen started licking Dawn's pussy as well. Dawn moaned and pinched her nipples to give herself more pleasure as Gwen's tongue explored her dripping wet cunt.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was pounding away at Anne Maria's ass with an extra-thick strap-on. "Aaah! Can you maybe go a little easier?" Anne Maria begged.

"Oh, please. You know you love it!" Jasmine said. "Now, say you're my Bitch!"

"Aaaah! I'm your Bitch!" Anne Maria moaned, hoping that obeying Jasmine would make her go easier on her.

Jasmine turned to Gwen, Dawn, and Blainley. "You three want in on this?" She asked, slapping Anne Maria's ass hard as she kept thrusting roughly into her.

Gwen groaned as she came from Blainley licking her cunt. "Definitely!" She said. She and Blainley got up and each put on a strap-on. Gwen joined Jasmine in Anne Maria's ass while Blainley began pounding away at her pussy. Dawn laid down in front of her for Anne Maria to lick her pussy. "Ohhhh, yeah!" Dawn moaned as Anne Maria ate her out. "Right there! Aaaaah! Right there!" Dawn cried out as she came, and Anne Maria climaxed soon after.

"Uh-oh." Jasmine purred. "Somebody came without permission. You girls wanna help me discipline her?"

Gwen, Blainley, Jasmine, and Dawn all grabbed something to spank Anne Maria with. In the cockpit of the plane, Chris quickly turned up the volume on the TV screen he was watching it on. "This is getting pretty hot, huh, Chef?"

"Oh, yeah!" Chef agreed as they both watched Anne Maria get punished. Chris turned to the camera.

"And so, we bid cheerio to London! Or at least the alien spaceship above London. Where will our girls wind up next? And just how sore will Anne Maria's ass be when we get there? Find out next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
